The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have been popular due to the attributes, such as thin thickness, light weight, low power-consuming, wide viewing angle, wide color gamut, and high contract. The OLED display panel includes passive-matrix organic light-emitting diode (PMOLED) display panels and active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels. FIG. 1 is a conventional OLED driving circuit of the AMOLED, the OLED driving circuit is configured to drive the OLED. The OLED driving circuit includes a switch thin film transistor (TFT) T2, a driving TFT T1, and a storage capacitor Cst. The structure of the OLED driving circuit is referred to as a 2T1C structure. The gate of the switch TFT T2 is configured to receive the scanning signals at the n-th level Scan (n). The drain of the switch TFT T2 is configured to receive the data voltage Vdata. The source of the switch TFT T2 is connected to the gate of the driving TFT T1. The scanning signals at the n-th level Scan (n) are configured to control the source and the drain of the switch TFT T2 to turn on or turn off. When the source and the drain of the switch TFT T2 are turned on by the scanning signals at the n-th level Scan (n), the data voltage Vdata is transmitted to the gate of the driving TFT T1. The source of the driving TFT T1 is connected to a power supply voltage VDD. The power supply voltage VDD is configured to be the high potential voltage. The drain of the driving TFT T1 is connected to the positive end of the OLED. The negative end of the OLED is connected to a low potential voltage VSS. The two sides of the storage capacitor Cst are respectively connected to the gate and the drain of the driving TFT T1. The current passing through the OLED is configured to be as IOLED=k(Vgs−Vth)2. “IOLED” indicates the current passing through the OLED and is also referred to as “the driving current of the OLED”. “k” indicates the current amplification coefficient of the driving TFT T1, which is determined by the self-characteristic of the driving TFT T1. “Vgs” indicates the voltage between the gate and the source of the driving TFT T1. “Vth” indicates the threshold voltage of the driving TFT T1. It can be seen that the driving current of the OLED is related to the threshold voltage of the driving TFT T1. Due to the threshold voltage Vth may easily drift, the driving current IOLED of the OLED may be changed. The change of the driving current IOLED of the OLED may cause the disorder of luminous brightness and may reduce the image quality of the AMOLED display panel.